


We're the Beginning of the End

by Amina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amina/pseuds/Amina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse has begun. However, the earth is free of lava and earthquakes. So far, all that has happened is a mass exodus or disappearance, a phenomenon most call the rapture or ascension.Governments all over the world fell as their leaders disappeared and money became worthless. As democracies crumbled, theocracies were erected upon the rubble.Of course, science has not completely vanished. The leading scientists of every nation in the world tried and still do try to explain the events logically, but so far they have found nothing, only adding fuel to religion’s fire. In a world ruled by religion, science is not welcome, so scientists must hide. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski are the head researchers of IRCC (the leading rebel scientific organization).  What happens when religion falls in love with science? The end is nigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I have always been fascinated by the (Christian) telling of the end of the world in the book of revelations and in popular culture. This is my interpretation of that. I do not endorse or deny any religion. I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies (as I'm sure there are some) and I hope you enjoy! Relationships will be coming in later chapters.

Background:

The apocalypse has begun. However, the earth is free of lava and earthquakes. So far, all that has happened is a mass exodus or disappearance, a phenomenon most call the rapture or ascension. The premise of the rapture is simple: the true believers and do gooders (as scripture tells) were snatched from their humdrum lives on earth to join whatever god there is in the sky. They just disappeared one day. One moment they sat at the kitchen table eating a bagel complaining about the Cubs, and the next, gone, like a magician playing a trick. In one day, 1/4th of the world’s population was gone. They were the lucky ones. The ones left behind must face God’s wrath.

The government believes that those left behind must be sinners in some way, and we will all be judged. At first, there was mass hysteria. Devout believers fell to their knees, praying to their gods to reconsider. Maybe they were passed over, temporarily forgotten, but those left behind were never claimed. Once the first ascension happened, there was never going to be another one. Governments all over the world fell as their leaders disappeared and money became worthless. The few officials left in office scrambled to control the looting and killing that ran rampant, but efforts were futile. Nothing material matters when you’re waiting for the day god strikes you down. No one knew how much time they had left. It could be a millennium, or it could be a week.

Naturally, in such a confusing and dark time, people flocked to the only source of hope- religion. As democracies crumbled, theocracies were erected upon the rubble. Each part of the world was ruled by a different theocracy, whatever religion was popular in that region. South America and parts of Europe were solidly Roman Catholic while North America and the rest of Europe and Africa  were ruled by Protestants. Islam holds some of Africa and the Middle East while Buddhism has a stronghold in Asia. Differences between the religions did not dissolve once the rapture happened, and there is often conflict, but they all agree that the end is nigh.

Of course, science has not completely vanished. The leading scientists of every nation in the world tried and still do try to explain the events logically, but so far they have found nothing, only adding fuel to religion’s fire. In a world ruled by religion, science is not welcome, so scientists must hide out and act in silence if they wish to research the events. Secret societies of science have cropped up like rebel movements, and they’re working fast to put an end to what they consider anarchy. The leading rebel organization is International Rapture Research Coalition (IRRC) or IRK as people pronounce it. Indeed, religious officials are irked by the organization. It’s headquarters are believed to be somewhere in the United States, but leaders communicate with scientists all over the world looking for an answer. IRK directly challenges the authority of the church, arguing that it’s power is illegitimate because people once people find out the true cause of the rapture, the church will become obsolete. The church is not getting power from the consent of the people but rather from the fear of the people. Because of this, being a member of IRK is a highly punishable act. Those found guilty are subject to exile, in which the convicted is sent to one of the many barren places and left to fend for his-self, or death, which is neither quick nor painless.

 

Prologue:

 

“Scott! Scott! Get in here!” Stiles shouted from the living room. Scott rubbed his eyes furiously, tired from a night of staring at his research. There had to be an answer in his notes somewhere. This was his mantra, but the more he read the same nearly illegible scribbles, the less confident he became.

“Coming!” He sighed, closing his stained composition notebook and heading over to the living room. It had been a living room back before the ascension anyway, but it had since been converted into Stiles’ own makeshift laboratory, a necessity after their funding was cut at the university they worked at. There was no need for science when religion was truth. Papers were strewn everywhere, various debris littered the dirty carpeted floor, making it hard to maneuver through the room without tripping. Stiles sat rapt on the couch, pointing at the television. Scott always thought it was funny that governments fell after the ascension, but the media still existed, really spoke to the character of the human race. A pretty blonde news anchor read a report on screen. Scott paused to listen.

“...he has declared himself the first of four, falling in line with the story of the four horsemen. The church could not be reached for a comment but rumor has it that they are making a statement tonight. Reading along with the bible, the first horseman is pestilence, which would explain the recent epidemic of the KNIMA virus that’s been sweeping the globe,” she explained Scott grimaced.

“No, increased unsanitary conditions stemming from a lack of government services can explain the spread of disease,” he argued.

“The suspect himself has plague like symptoms, scaly skin, slitted yellow eyes, and a

wicked temper,” the woman put a finger to her ear to hear the sound coming out of the little bud. “This just in, CBC news has an exclusive first picture of the suspect!” She

said excitedly, motioning for the camera. The picture cut to a photo of a man with a strong jaw and cold eyes, staring out at the audience. There were clearly scales along his neck and jawline. A blue banner scrolled across the bottom of the screen identifying the man as Jackson (Pestilence) Whittemore. It gave Scott chills.

“How about that,” Stiles said defeatedly, tossing the remote control to the side. Scott threw his notebook at his friend.

“Don’t talk like that. They just picked up some whackjob. He saw his opportunity and went for it. He got his fifteen minutes of fame. It’s not real,” he chided.

“Now they’re on the hunt,” he said solemnly. Scott raised an eyebrow.

“For what?”

**“For War.”**


End file.
